Más allá del entendimiento
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Un estado fuera de la comprensión que de no aceptarse sólo trae sufrimiento.


Desperté de lo que parecía ser un denso letargo. Bostecé y estiré mis brazos pero no sentía real cansancio. Noté este extraño sentimiento que me provocaba pensarme ajeno a mi cuerpo. Analicé con cuidado mi figura pero no me percataba de algo anormal, observé mis manos, moví mis dedos estrujándolos una y otra vez pero no había algo extraordinario. Levanté mi vista alrededor, estaba en mi habitación pero algo se sentía o veía diferente. ¿Qué era este presentimiento que insistía en alojarse en mi pecho?

Me levanté y ya tenía mi ropa puesta, probablemente no tuve tiempo de ponerme mi pijama la otra noche. Salí revisando el departamento pero Morinaga no estaba, se había ido sin prepararme el desayuno, me molesté pero al mirar en el reloj lo tarde que era me fui a toda velocidad a la universidad. Corrí por los pasillos y tan pronto abrí la puerta del laboratorio y vi a Morinaga mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse. Sólo quedó el recuerdo de sus cabellos mientras me daba la espalda.

El ciclo volvía a repetirse: despertaba y volvía a dormir. Una especie de energía era la que causaba el pesar en mis ojos y me obligaba a dormir, me arrastraba a algo desconocido. Pero como si se tratara de un botón de reinicio siempre despertaba en el departamento y nadie se encontraba en él. Sin falta sentía la preocupación que me invadía y cada vez empeoraba, me ponía ansioso no entender lo que sucedía o porque parecía estar atrapado en un bucle infinito.

¿Estaba atrapado en un sueño?

Aquel día todo empezó de la misma forma pero el día fue transformando un nuevo final. Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, al menos en el modo en que estuve percibiendo el pasar de tantos días, me encontré con Morinaga sentado en el sofá. Su expresión era de tristeza y reflexión, apenas si tocó el plato de comida que tenía enfrente. Me tranquilicé al encontrarlo en la estancia y tratando de no sonar tan desesperado lo saludé pero me ignoró por completo.

 _\- ¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? ¿Se está haciendo el interesante?_

 **\- ¡Morinaga! ¡Dije: Buenos días! ¿¡Acaso estás sordo!?**

No volteó a verme y a cambio de mis gritos lo único que recibí fue un suspiro. Me enfurecí al verlo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no me prestaba atención, luego de tanto tiempo que no cruzábamos palabra, él siendo tan molesto y hablador ahora no decía nada. Me puse frente a él, iba a tomarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo para que despabilara pero cuando lo intenté me encontré con la sorpresa que mis manos atravesaban su cuerpo. Mis dedos se desmaterializaban frente a mis ojos, cambiaban a un tono más transparente y no lograba tocar sus hombros. Abrí mis ojos con asombro y mi respiración se aceleró por la impresión y desesperación. Él no se inmutó, su expresión continúo igual. Por el tiempo que duró sentado yo intenté de todo pero no había forma en que captara su atención. Traté gritando en su oído, golpeando o pateando su cara pero el resultado era el mismo, era inútil.

 **\- ¡Morinaga, estoy aquí idiota! ¡Si ésta es una broma no es divertida!**

Él se puso de pie, lavó los trastos y se encerró unos minutos en su habitación. No era capaz de abrir la puerta y cuanto más tiempo pasaba me invadía más la angustia de estar solo. Salió luciendo pálido, con ojeras y vistiendo ropa negra.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa con esta aura tan pesada?_

No sonreía y faltaba el brillo en sus ojos que denotaban vida y su característica alegría. Tomó su sacó y se marchó del departamento, yo lo seguí por su puesto. Caminaba con cierta lentitud y se detuvo algunas veces en sitios que solíamos frecuentar y otros más que me eran desconocidos. Lo acompañé todo momento a su lado pero en no me dirigió la mirada. Yo intenté analizar la suya pero sólo veía vacío.

Se detuvo frente a una casa y me quedé atónito de ver que entró y como lo recibieron. Era la casa de Matsuda-san y quien lo recibió fue Kanako. Me acerqué a ella pero era como si tampoco pudiera verme. Me escabullí pero no me gustaba la escena que presenciaba. Estaba toda mi familia y al igual que Morinaga tenía la misma expresión de tristeza, vestían de negro y el lugar estaba muy silencioso.

 **\- ¡Todos ustedes dejen de ignorarme! ¡No ven que también estoy aquí!**

Quería despertar de este sueño que me daba escalofríos. Todos se sentaron en un orden bastante particular, yo conocía esta ceremonia, yo recordaba haber participado en muchas ocasiones y aniversarios en ella.

 _\- ¿El aniversario de la muerte de mamá?_

Mi corazón se estrujó pero estaba en un error, no era como todas las ceremonias anteriores. Pasé a través de todos y me aproximé para encontrar esa foto. Caí de un sentón al ver la imagen y quedé enmudecido. Ahora comprendía que Morinaga hubiera asistido pero no recordaba el porqué.

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué… yo…?_

Les grité implorando por un respuesta pero era en vano, no parecían escucharme, este horrible sueño tal vez estaba mostrándome una advertencia, me quería convencer de ello.

 **\- Tranquilízate Morinaga-kun, nadie se esperaba esto muchacho.**

 **\- Senpai simplemente se fue a dormir… y ya no despertó.**

Notaba lo roto que estaba su corazón, trató tanto como pudo contener las lágrimas pero hubo un momento que la ausencia golpeó la fuerza de los presentes. Fueron cayendo uno a uno en cadena.

 **\- I-intenté despertarlo pero no funcionó, pensé que estaba demasiado cansado y por eso no insistí. Probablemente si no hubiera sido tan idiota y descuidado…**

Como le dijo mi padre, no habría forma en que me ayudara, era algo que tenía que ocurrir. Algo tan espontaneo no se puede anticipar o frenar, sólo aceptar su curso y vivir con ello.

Este no era un sueño que fuera a acabar o a desvanecer, era eterno. No había forma que despertara del descanso pero una parte de mí todavía permanecía en este plano. Desperté una y otra vez vivo en muerte con la única condena de ver como la vida trataba a mis seres queridos sin poder ayudarlos, apoyarlos o consolarlos.

Estaba atado con un hilo rojo que no me dejaría escapar hasta el fin de los días de la otra mitad.

¿Qué tan aterrador es despertar y darte cuenta que has muerto?


End file.
